Omnis Amans Amens
by rennis horribilis
Summary: Severus Snape has a secret admirer...this is not a very nice story


Rating: R for disturbing concepts, language and sexual references  
  
Notes: This is actually my second HP fiction - the first is slash and is archived at the SSFF website. I'm still finding my feet in this fandom and will welcome any and all comments, but please be civil about it. Flames will be posted on my website and made fun of.  
  
  
  
  
  
Omnis Amans Amens  
  
  
  
Delusions  
  
  
  
Where otherwise did you spend long hours of a night that was my night, (Just look at you!) all limp with the stars starting to wane?  
  
-- Sextus Propertius, Elegy #3  
  
  
  
  
  
She spent the day in an agony of delicious anticipation. He had sneered and spoken (to her! All to her!), demanding that she meet with him that night, and she knew all of that dark, forbidden sweetness would finally be hers.  
  
For a time she had thought maybe he hadn't noticed how she watched him. In class, at meals, and one night she had followed him carefully as he prowled through the corridors of the school, shivering and pressing her thighs tightly together, squirming whenever he caught some unsuspecting student and reduced them to a terrified, whimpering puddle before dismissing them to their dorm.  
  
She remembered the scent of him from that morning, when he had leaned over her shoulder; something astringent, that should have been bitter but was tinged with the faintest, puzzling hint of something sweet.blackberry, perhaps? His knuckles had been stained a faint blueish colour, which made him seem delightfully human and made a lovely contrast to the otherwise paleness of his skin.  
  
Now, as she grew closer to the door to his dungeon office, she imagined she could detect a subtle hint of his scent in the air, and she hurried her footsteps still further, breathing in the cool air eagerly and feeling his essence coating her insides.  
  
Facing the door she paused, smiling a secret smile and closing her eyes, allowing herself to feel his presence on the other side of the wooden barrier. He was there, she knew it; could almost hear him breathing. Waiting for her knock, and then he would open the door and smile a smile that was for her alone, and take her in his arms, and finally she could wait no longer. Taking a deep breath, she knocked.  
  
And nobody answered.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Staggering, bone-weary, Severus Snape approached the warded door to his chambers with such relief it almost made him weep. Even the most sedate of Death Eater meetings left him trembling from the inside out, and to relive it each time for Albus left him feeling scoured under the skin like nothing else ever could. He wanted to sleep, he wanted that unknowing darkness for at least the three or four hours he had remaining, until he would have to rise and face endless classes full of students once again.  
  
Vision blurred with fatigue, he stumbled over something, barely managing to right himself with one palm slapped against the wall.  
  
"Lumos!" The word was croaked, one shaking hand awash with light rather than fumble for his wand. There was something small huddled against his doorway; as he watched, it uncurled itself and stared at him through swollen, pathetic eyes.  
  
A student, of all things! Here, now, and he felt the tenuous hold on his emotions abruptly loosen. The fury felt good, after being so long restrained, but before he could speak the student opened its mouth and whined at him.  
  
"Please, sir.I had a detention. I waited for you."  
  
Snape blinked. Of all the pathetic, idiotic.he felt his lips twist into a most satisfying sneer. "Well then," he drawled, watching the small bundle draw back further against the wall. "Not very memorable, are you? Go away."  
  
Just the right tone of absolute contempt, and he found himself feeling somewhat better as he flicked aside his wards and stepped over the student into his chambers. Wards and locks secure behind him, he made his way to the bedroom with eyes already shut, not hearing the small, heartbroken moan that hovered briefly in the hallway, not seeing the shattered remains of the student he left behind.  
  
Missing entirely what the shattered pieces reformed themselves to become.  
  
  
  
TBC 


End file.
